Nezna
Known As/Real Name: Ne'Tochka Neznanova. Tochka Illistyn. Nezna Nezna's theme: Cocteau twins- Aikea-Guinea http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEpeZm_f1Zk Class: Rogue. IC Information Current Age: About two centuries. Attitude: The vicious street thug who aquired riches acting as the enforcer for a small merchant clan has mellowed into a graceful, diplomatic merchant princess with an elegant turn of phrase. Appearance: Thin and short, even by Drow standards, Nezna has a whipcord frame. Her silver-white hair is cropped short. Her face is somewhat rat-like in appearance, with a long lose and a weak chin. Her fingers draw attention for their length, and often seem to have a life of their own. Appearance, Part II. (Equipment worn): Rarely seen without a shadowed hood, Nezna's garment of choice is a spidersilk kimono in black and charcoal. She wears black or grey gloves, and her shoes are well-heeled. Characters Religious Dogma:: Nezna pays lipservice to whatever god is convenient at the time. Nominal follower of Lloth. Biography: Born into a common family in a no-account settlement in Underdark, Nezna's childhood was one of dire poverty. She fed herself off what che could steal off rubbish heaps, or what small creatures she could catch in the caverns of the Haroloth, the Underdark. Her education amounted to the sorts of things she picked up off the street, and in this she proved a quick study, soon learning that the way to live was to take what others have. Forced to flee the settlement of her birth after being caught stealing from one of the local merchant clan thugs, she fled into Underdark, and survived among other such outcasts and wanderers for some years, eventually happening across another no-account settlement not far from Upperdark. Here, her wildness, her complete lack of scruples and her audacity earned her friends among Qu'ellar Illistyn, a merchant operation setting themselves up in the region. the Matron of this house, one Nadirra Illistyn, soon found her skill as a thug useful and taught her the art of extortion. Tochka proved a quick study, and soon learned the polite doublespeak that masks a threat well, collecting a number of subscriptions, both inside the settlement and outside, among a small colony of kivvil who had ventured into Upperdark to form a small slave-trading colony. Tochka soon enough brought in enough contracts to impress Nadirra, and began to apply her skills to the merchant's business. She was known among those of her house for a sadistic streak and her fierce loyalty to her mentor. The two of them planned and executed all manner of intrigue, culminating finally in the Qu'ellar being toppled by a rival, noble house after a number of duplicitous arrangements were discovered. Wandering another decade or so, she discovered a small settlement in Upperdark, and began using what her mentor had taught her to set herself up. Her distrust of her own kind, however, led her to seek to base herself in the comparatively sedate environs of a kivvil citadel, a warzone known to the kivvil as Yulash. She discovered fellow travellers among the Zhent district, and with seed money from a number of sources, set herself up a little shopfront, selling spidersilk garments to nobles looking for something exotic. Common Statistics Height: 4 Foot 9" Weight: Around 80lbs Skin Tone: Dark Skin Texture: Smooth Eyes: Red. Hair: Short, Silver-white. Accent: Middledark. Commonly spoken languages: Cant, Drow, Undercommon, Common Race: Drow. Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidexterous. Recognizable Features: Her ability to euphemize. Relatives: None of importance. Jewellery or other decorations: Has a number of beautiful pieces, and wears them on whim. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Ambidexterity: Nezna's hands are equally useful. Current Character Level: Rogue 11. Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil. '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Not sure. Time spent in Myth Drannor: Quite some time. Category: PC Category:PC